cedarpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor
=Raptor (Cedar Point)= Jump to: navigation, search Raptor is a steel inverted roller coaster at Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio. Designed by Bolliger & Mabillard, Raptor opened in May 1994 and was the first inverted roller coaster to feature a cobra roll. Still popular more than a decade after its debut, Amusement Today [2] ranked Raptor as the 18th best steel roller coaster in the world in 2011. Raptor opened as the world's tallest, fastest, and longest inverted coaster.[3] It was the 11th roller coaster to be built at Cedar Point in the modern era. The logo depicts the informal name of a bird of prey and not a velociraptor.[4] Raptor has a clone, The Monster at Walygator Parc in France, previously known as Orochi at Expoland in Japan. Ride elements *100 ft. (30m) Vertical Loop *Zero-G-Roll *Cobra Roll (two inversions) *2 Corkscrews (also known as wingovers or flat spins) *Flat Helix Finale *On-Ride Photo Camera Ride experience The ride begins with a left-hand turn into the lift that ascends 137 feet (42 m). At the top, the inverted train dips slightly before turning left ninety degrees as it drops 119 feet (36 m) down the first hill. From the bottom the train immediately enters a vertical loop. Next is the zero-g roll followed by the cobra roll which inverts riders twice. After the cobra roll, the train climbs through an upward spiral and enters the mid-course brake run. Next the train dives down to the right transitioning into a brief straight section of track. Riders then enter the first of two corkscrews which rotates the train 360 degrees to the left. The track straightens briefly again before turning to the right and entering a short dip before taking riders into the second corkscrew (this portion of the ride is often referred to by enthusiasts as the "dip and flip"). The ride finishes with a 1.5 revolution flat helix where riders encounter strong positive G-forces before making one last left turn into the final brake run.[3] Awards Raptor is one of the first inverted roller coasters built in the world and is still considered a top steel roller coaster supported by the Golden Ticket Award rankings. Incidents On July 6, 2009, a guest complained of feeling faint after the ride. Raptor was immediately shut down as the guest was transported to a local hospital. The ride remained closed for the remainder of the day reopening the next afternoon after a complete inspection was completed. The guest was later released from the hospital.[7] Gallery *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cedar_point_raptor1.jpg Raptor's lift hill and loop *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Raptor_03.JPG Raptor directly before its loop *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Raptor_04.JPG Raptor's loop *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Raptor_%28Zero-G%29.JPG Raptor's zero-g roll *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Raptor_%28Vertical_Loop%29.jpg Raptor passing over Cedar Point midway *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Raptor_01.JPG Raptor from the Midway during HalloWeekends References #'^' "Raptor". Cedar Point. Retrieved 2009-07-25. #'^' GoldenTicket2006.indd #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raptor_%28Cedar_Point%29#cite_ref-acn_review_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raptor_%28Cedar_Point%29#cite_ref-acn_review_2-1 ''b] "Raptor". AmericaCoasters.com. Retrieved 4 January 2012. #'^' "Raptor Promotional Video". YouTube. Retrieved 2009-07-15. #'^' "Amusement Today — Golden Ticket Winners 2010" (PDF). Amusement Today. Retrieved 12 September 2010. #'^' Amusement Today 2011 Park and Ride Winners #'^' "Cedar Point incident closes Raptor briefly". The Point Online. 2009-07-06. Retrieved 2009-07-15. External links *[http://www.cedarpoint.com/rides/Roller-Coasters/Raptor Cedarpoint.com - Official Raptor page] *Raptor Documentary